


Big Blue

by avesuvianface (wendelah1)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/pseuds/avesuvianface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Scully had kept him happily occupied, with her mouth and her breasts, her pretty little ass and her hot little pussy. Despite that, Mulder found himself surreptitiously rummaging through his lover's bottom drawer, in search of what he knew every single woman of the nineties had to have. Her vibe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at the 2008 xf_pornbattle, for the prompt "bottom drawer."

Fox Mulder was one lucky son-of-a-bitch and he knew it. It had only been a few weeks since Dana Scully had let him into both her heart and her bed. Since then his nights and days had been filled with the sort of sexual activity that for years he had only been able to fantasize about. And if his sexual tastes were not quite as vanilla as Scully's, he was certainly not going to complain.

So far, they had had vaginal intercourse in all of the standard positions, and in all of the usual places, plus fellatio and cunnilingus. If they were home, they were together every night, usually at her place, but sometimes at his, too. He said a silent prayer to whatever god had arranged for that mirrored ceiling in his bedroom. Just the thought of both seeing and feeling Scully as she lowered herself onto his cock was making him hard.

Yes, Scully had kept him happily occupied, with her mouth and her breasts, her pretty little ass and her hot little pussy. Despite that, Mulder found himself surreptitiously rummaging through his lover's bottom drawer, in search of what he knew every single woman of the nineties had to have. Her vibe. He was thinking it might to be fun to introduce a new element to their sex life.

"Mulder. What are you doing?" she had said, as she walked into her bedroom, wearing nothing but the towel on her head. Mulder had looked guilty, but had covered himself well, or so he had hoped.

"I was looking for something comfortable for you to put on." He had smiled, then added, "But you look fine, just as you are." That evening had ended up to everyone's satisfaction. But Mulder was a man with a mission. He needed to find that vibrator.

The following evening after dinner, he suggested that she might like a leisurely soak in the tub, while he cleaned up the kitchen. Having spent the day on her feet in an autopsy bay, she was more than happy to take him up on his offer. He waited until he heard her get in, the water still audibly running, for some cover. He slipped into the room, and went back to the bottom drawer, where he finally found what he was looking for.

There wedged tightly into the drawer was what looked like a laptop case. He pulled it out carefully and unzipped it slowly. To his utter surprise and delight, Mulder had hit the Scully sex toy jackpot.

_You have been holding out on me, Scully._ The case was meticulously organized: condoms, several types of lube, both water-based and silicone, not one but two vibes, the standard Toshiba model, and another smaller one he didn't recognize. There were several small silicone dildos, each in a separate zip locked pouch, which Mulder knew were for anal play. But it was the dildo at the very bottom of the case that made him take a step back.

It was a large, okay, it was a very large, thick, ribbed silicone dildo, the color of blue marble. It was eight, maybe even ten inches long. There was no way Scully could be using that big boy. Could she? Mulder wasn't the largest guy erect he had ever seen, but he was no pencil dick either. Shit. He hoped Scully really was as happy as she had been seeming, these past few weeks. That didn't matter now, though, because he was certainly going to make her happy tonight.

"Mulder." She stood in the doorway, in her big white robe, giving him the death glare. He could feel it even before he turned around.

"Get over here, Scully," Mulder commanded, managing with some effort to keep from laughing. She blushed a little, then walked toward him, a little worry line creasing her forehead.

"Mulder. You weren't supposed to see those yet. I was saving them for you." She pouted prettily, taking his hand and leading him over to the bed.

"You were saving them for me." Mulder felt himself lose 100 IQ points as the blood rushed from his brain to points south. She pushed him back onto the bed, dropped her robe, climbed onto his lap and began unbuckling his belt.

"Yes. For you, for me, for us. Don't you like toys, Mulder? You can start helping any time, you know," she said pointedly as she hopped off and began yanking off his dress slacks. Mulder starting working at his shirt buttons, his eyes widening as he saw her returning with a bottle of lube and the smaller anal toy in hand. It was slender, about five inches long, and pink. Yes. Mulder definitely liked anal toys. He liked the real thing, too, but of course, that wasn't an option any longer. He decided to skip the buttons and pulled the shirt off over his head, tossing it and his tee-shirt on the floor next to the bed.

"That's more like it. Now turn over, Agent Mulder. I am afraid you are about to get probed. We'll start with Pink Silk."

Mulder obeyed, and assumed the position, his cock now hard enough to cut the proverbial glass. Except that would hurt. Shit. He gasped as she pushed into his anus with her index finger. God, that felt good, except...

"Mulder. I know my fingers are too short to give a good prostate massage, that's why I got us some toys to play with. Pink Silk is considered a beginner's toy, but you aren't really an amateur at this, now are you," giving his butt a little swat.

"I've used this sort of thing before, but not in quite some time. I guess we haven't had the sex talk, have we? Maybe afterward?" he added hopefully.

"Definitely. In fact, I'm afraid I'll have to insist." She gave his ass another smack, and put the tip of Pink just inside his anus, slowly easing it in until the base was flat against his crack. "Now turn back over." Mulder complied, the weight of his body pushing the toy firmly into place.

He stopped her just as she was going to start licking his cock. "Scully. Do you have names for all of the toys? Or just the ones you got for me?"

"You keep wanting to talk, Mulder. Fine, then." She sat back on her heels, pumped some lube onto her hands and began twisting them in the opposite direction in slow motion around his erection, one hand massaging up over the head on the up stroke. "Actually, Pink Silk is the name of the product, the next size up is Black Silk and so on. The only toy I have a name for is one I got just for me. The product name is the Stallion, but I call it Big Blue." Mulder had finally shut up, and was now panting and moaning.

"If you're good, I'll let you watch me use it." She stopped massaging his cock, wiped her hands on his legs, as he groaned in protest, then positioned herself over him and slid all the way home. As she rose up and slammed herself down, she gasped, "If you are very good, I'll let you use it on me."

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Mulder really did have a fairly limited coital vocabulary, but an excellent level of stamina, at least he thought he did. The combination of Pink up his ass and Scully on his dick was causing his control to waver.

"No, No, No. Not yet," she chanted back, rubbing her clit to try to get caught up. Mulder, seeing an opportunity to help, reached up to massage her breasts and pinch her nipples.

Scully was starting to get that glazed I'm about to come look, so Mulder grabbed her hips, and started grinding in a circle to give her some extra stimulation. Finally he felt her muscles start to clench around his dick and let his own climax come.

In the afterglow, lying in his arms, she had whispered in his ear, "If you are very, very good, I'll get you a Stallion of your own."

"I'm always very, very good, Scully," he had murmured sleepily.

"That you are, Mulder. That you are." She kissed him tenderly. "We'll call yours Blue Two."


End file.
